Amusement Panic
by I.E.D.E
Summary: Ash asks Misty out for a date! What will tsundere Misty say to Ash? Songfic of Kagamine Rin's Amusement Panic


Amusement Panic

**One shot fanfic based off on Kagamine Rin's Amusement Panic!**

**Such a cute song, you should listen to it.**

**Misty's POV**

A sound woke me up. Was it alarm? No. Phone call? No. It was a text message. "Geez, who should text me this early at Saturday?" I grumbled as I picked up my phone, constantly making a sound and vibrating. It was Ash.

Ash: Hey Mist, are you up?

Hey, are you up?

Heeeeeellllooooooo?

Geez, wake up you sleepy head!

I groaned and typed in,

Me: I am wide wake up now, what's up?

Ash: I want to ask you something

Me: What?

Ash: Let's go on a date

What. The. Heck? Boys usually don't ask a girl out this way, they do it in more romantic way! Seriously, this is unacceptable! I was about to text him no, but when I looked at the calendar, I had nothing to do other than to go out. I sighed and typed in 'yeah, sure'. Not that I'm interested to go, it's just that I have nothing to do! The phone vibrated again,

Ash: Great! I will meet you at the plaza at 10:30, got that?

I smirked,

Me: Of course

I got into the bathroom, I brushed my shoulder length hair, and put it down instead of making a carrot head. I washed my face to get rid of all the oils covering my face, making it look shiny. I then brushed my teeth, after that I breathed out and smelled the breath on my hand. Fresh mint. Perfect. I walked out of the bathroom and headed to my room, "Mist where are you going?" Daisy asked. "You look different, are you going somewhere?" Lily asked. "I'm going on a date. Ash asked me out." My sisters giggled and chuckled, "Well, good luck with that." Violet said and they all walked away. I shrugged and continued to walk toward my room.

I opened my closet. "Hmm…" I said to myself as I slowly looked among my clothes. "There's nothing to wear!" I screamed, grabbing my pajamas hard in frustration. "Shut up, will you?" I heard Lily's voice and then I looked inside the closet again. I sighed and grabbed a white skirt, a white T-shirt with blue and red outline and a jean jacket. I viewed myself in the mirror, "Well I don't look that bad." I told myself and twirled. I smiled to myself.

I grabbed my makeup bag, stormed to the bathroom and started to give myself a makeup. Light and naturally, I tried out the technique that Daisy showed me. After I was done I looked into myself who was standing in the mirror. I backed up a little to have a full view of myself and twirled. I looked good and fabulous. I smiled, grabbed my orange purse and dashed outside, "Good luck on your first date!" I heard Daisy's voice.

I hurried to the plaza, it was 9:55 and I was worried that I might be late. I got there at 10:57, I gasped and looked around to see if there was Ash. There wasn't. I frowned but I waited. I waited until 10:35 when he came, with his bedhead. "Are you serious?" I asked him. "What?" He asked back. Besides that, he looked fine so I sighed, told myself to forgive him and told him to escort me. "Are you a princess?" he asked, laughing. "Not funny Ash." I said with a frown. "Alright your highness." He said and smiled, grabbed my wrist and we walked to the amusement park together.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I screamed as the wind gushed into my face. "AHHHHHHHH!" Ash screamed next to me, his eyes spinning along with the swing ride. As we got off, I screamed once more, while Ash headed straight into the bathroom nearby. "Woo Hoo! That was FUN!" I said and waited for Ash to come out. When he came out he looked green and blue. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing's wrong." He replied. I made an evil smile, "Then how about a thrill ride?" I asked. His face darkened, "I'm already tired." He said, looking down onto the ground, sitting on a bench. "You've got to be kidding me." I said, staring down at him. "I'm not!" Ash protested, not seeming to notice what is wrong. You're unbelievable!

Ash rubbed his cheek, which was slapped by me. "Why did you hit me?" he whined. I humphed, "Why did you even bring me here anyway? You could've came here by yourself!" I said, angry. He didn't answer. Instead he just looked down, smiling stupidly. "Alright, what now?" I asked, crossing my arms. He looked around, "How about merry-go-round?' he asked as he pointed at the merry-go-round full of kids and their parents. "But it's for elementary students and kids! Are you serious?" He nodded with his signature goofy smile. I sighed and stood in the line.

I climbed on to a fake horse and sighed as it went round and round. "This is boring!" I exclaimed as I leaned against the horse's neck. 'When is this ever going to be over?' I thought and it stopped. "Finally it's over!" I said as I stretched and the I saw Ash running off somewhere. "Hey! Where do you think you are going?" I asked as I hurried climbed off the stupid wooden horse and ran after him. When I caught up to him he was standing in front of the ice cream stand, "You abandoned me just for an ice cream?" I asked, furious.

He then held out the ice cream in front of me, "This is for you." He said. And he smiled goofily, his signature. There's no way such a stupid trick could full me! Hello? I'm a teenage girl that you'd just asked out and all you give is an ice cream? Well, not that I feel bad, but an ice cream?

I acted I was sulking. He then looked worried and startled as I started this. "Misty, is something wrong? Umm, don't you like vanilla ice cream? It's good…. Or do you like strawberry?" He asked, again, his voice full of worry. I humphed and looked aside, avoiding the eye contact. He then became serious. He grabbed my hand and he said,

"I like you Misty!"

What…..? I took a step behind. He looked down and with a big breath he looked up again with a puppy dog eyes. "Don't stare at me like that!" I said, pushing him a little. Geez, what should I do? Tell him that I love him too? Wait, what did I just thought to myself? Okay, I don't like him, he's so, um, immature! Yeah, that's the word! Immature! But, what's this feeling….? I feel like riding a coffee cup ride, spinning a lot. Okay, why am my heart beating so rapidly? Geez, stop it my idiotic body! Or is it…..?

I felt my face burning up, and Ash, with worried tone, "Are you sick Misty? Do you have cold? Are you okay?" He asked. I looked away, avoiding the eye contact. He looked even more worried and that's when I turned to face him. "Look, you are dumb, clumsy, useless and stupid but that straight forward personality that you have, um, I, um, I don't hate it! So just hold on a second and wait a little since a lady needs a time to think." I said, my heart going up and down like a roller coaster.

We went onto the ferris wheel, and it was already getting dark. I felt like I was under the spotlight of the starry sky. Ash looked amazed as well. When we were almost on the top there was a firework. "Beautiful." I said and Ash agreed. I coughed and he turned his attention to me. "I am just answering your feeling because I will feel like I lost to you if I don't." I said, looking side ways and he nodded. "Since you tried your best, I will go out with you." Ash's face brightened up. "So, you'd better be happy!" I said and closed my eyes. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Thank you Misty." He said with a bright smile. The brightest one I've ever seen.

**Well I was trying to make Misty a tsundere. Well, I hope it worked**

**I was trying to write this a long time ago but I couldn't show the tsundere side of the narrator, I doubt that I do now but I hope you enjoyed reading this. And the song is nice as well**


End file.
